Sparkling Personality
by Karla Cipher
Summary: Chandler is no longer an only child! In this story, he has a younger sister who is almost as sarcastic as he is. Curious? Come on in, meet her, and see F.R.I.E.N.D.S again from high school senior perspective! Rated T for sex references, mild cursing, and sexual innuendos yay!
1. The One Where It All Began

**Welcome to "Sparkling Personality"! I will try to update one of my stories at least once a month. Each season is a separate story.**

"_Rose's thoughts"_

**Disclaimer: I WILL ONLY PUT IT DOWN ONCE SO READ IT AND REMEMBER IT! I do not own in any shape or form the tv show F.R.I.E.N.D.S, the only one I own is Rose and small plot deviations.**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

The One Where It All Began

Today was a crappy day. Woke up late, forgot to pack lunch, forgot my umbrella as well, had a surprise test today for maths, which I am pretty sure I failed, and someone decided to piss me off during the last period and I ended up in detention at the end of the day, making me stay for another hour in school.

Oh yeah, my name is Rosalinda Adams Bing, yes, I know weird middle and last name as well as a mouthful. I usually introduce myself as Rose; only my brother and a select couple of people know my full name. I have dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a sparkling personality to go with my short height! I have a brother and divorced parents, one who writes books for a living and another who chases after 20-year-old boys. Anyways, after a crappy school day, I went to central perk to hang out with my brother's friends. I go in soaking wet.

"Hey, guys..." I greet them miserably.

My brother stands up quickly from his spot, looking a bit worried.

"You look like crap," he says while helping me take off my school bag and wet jacket.

I roll my eyes, "Really? I didn't notice," sarcasm dripping out of every word.

"I think you forgot your umbrella, kid," Joey states the obvious as my brother sits by the small table, next to the side of the sofa.

My brother and I look at each other, then at him, "Ya think?"

"Here you go hun," Monica says, handing me a cup of warm chocolate milk and a plate of vanilla muffins.

"Thank you, Mon," I sat down on the floor by my brother's feet, close to the coffee table.

A few minutes later, Ross walks in, looking even more miserable.

"Hi," he greets, in an almost whisper

"This guy says hello, I wanna kill myself," Joey complains

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Monica asks while rubbing her brother's arm in comfort

"I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck..." Ross explains while going to sit in the middle of the sofa between Phoebe and Monica.

My brother shows him a plate of cookies. "Cookie?"

"I'll take one," I say, as he hands me the plate to get one.

Monica looks at my brother and me, "Carol moved her stuff out today."

We all give a sad oh.

She turns to Ross, "Let me get you some coffee." Monica stands up to do so while Ross takes a seat.

Phoebe winces, "Ooh! Oh!" She starts plucking at the air around Ross.

"No, no don't! Stop cleansing my aura! No, just leave my aura alone, okay?" Ross snaps slightly then gestures to all of us, "I'll be fine, alright? Really, everyone. I hope she'll be very happy."

Monica turns from the counter, "No you don't."

"No, I don't, to hell with her, she left me!" Ross quickly agrees.

Joey shakes his head, "And you never knew she was a lesbian..."

Ross looks at him incredulously "No! Okay?! Why does everyone keep fixating on that? She didn't know, how should I know?"

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian..." My brother wonders out loud, making all of us look at him weirdly. "Did I say that out loud?"

Monica hands Ross his coffee and sits down next to him.

"Yea ya did bro," I pat his leg, "yea ya did."

"Alright Ross, look. You're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is?" Joey asks.

I look at him, "Strip joints?"

He snaps his fingers and points at me, "Yes!" then looks at Ross, "C'mon, you're single! Have some hormones!"

Ross sighs and whines, "I don't want to be single, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be married again!"

At this point, I am drinking my milk when the door opens, then I hear my brother shift in his seat and nudge me slightly with his leg, making me put down my cup, and I see a distraught woman walk in, wearing a wedding dress. We looked at each other, surprised, and then at the door.

"And we just want a million dollars!" We say while he extends his hand in hopes of that happening but unfortunately, it did not.

"One day," I sigh along with him.

Monica stands up, surprised, "Rachel?!"

The said girl turns around, "Oh God, Monica, hi! Thank God! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here, and you are, you are!" She holds Monica, relieved.

The poor waitress looks at them, "Can I get you some coffee?"

Monica points at the girl, "De-caff." Then slowly guides her to stand next to my brother "Okay, everybody, this is Rachel, another Lincoln High survivor." Looks at Rachel, "This is everybody, this is Chandler, and Rose, and Phoebe, and Joey, and- you remember my brother, Ross?" she introduced us while pointing at each of us.

I waved.

Ross looks nervous as Rachel goes in for a hug, "Hi, sure!"

"Hi," Ross was going to give her a hug, but the umbrella decided to open at that moment, embarrassing him and making him sit back down to drink his coffee.

I look at my brother, as Rachel sits down, and gesture him to come closer, and as he leans down, "Is that the girl he had a crush on years ago?" I whisper.

"Yep," he whispers back.

There was a small pause.

"So, you wanna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?" Monica asks curiously.

Rachel takes a breath. "Oh God... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this gravy boat. This really gorgeous Lamauge gravy boat. When all of a sudden-, "the waitress came with her coffee, "Sweet 'n' Lo?" she asks, then continues, "I realized that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Barry! And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much Barry looks like Mr Potato Head. Y'know, I mean, I always knew he looked familiar, but... Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I started wondering, 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?" She looked at Monica. "So anyway, I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you and I have kinda drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city."

"Who wasn't invited to the wedding." Monica mentions.

Rachel winces, "Ooh, I was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue..."

Afterwards, we all decided to go to Monica's apartment, so that Rachel could call her dad. We all sat around the tv, watching a series in Spanish. I can understand it, but they cannot, so they assumed different things about it.

"Now, I'm guessing that he bought her the big pipe organ, and she's really not happy about it." Monica guesses.

"Uhh, not really," I cross my arms, "I believe she is mad because she found out someone else got pregnant, I just don't know who," I try to explain.

I can hear Rachel on the phone in the background, but I ignore it. Soon two ladies on the tv start arguing on the stairs.

"Ooh, she should not be wearing those pants." My brother says.

"I say push her down the stairs," Joey says in agreement.

All of us in the living room starts chanting, "Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs!"

The woman with the ugly pants on tv proceeds to fall down the stairs and we all cheer. My brother and I high five each other.

Rachel's voice gets louder, and we all turn to hear her conversation.

"C' mon Daddy, listen to me! It's like, it's like, all of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'. And today I just stopped, and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a-a purse, y' know? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Daddy!" she says, exasperated.

"_Y__ikes"_

"Look, Daddy, it's my life." She says, then gestures to Monica "Well, maybe I'll just stay here with Monica."

We all look at Monica.

"Well, I guess we've established who's staying here with Monica..." She reluctantly confirms that.

Wow, assuming to stay on someone else's place without asking, that is kind of rude.

Something led to another thing and now Rachel is breathing into a paper bag to calm down. I am helping my brother and Joey put some stuff away because they were making themselves a sandwich when Phoebe turns to us.

"I helped!" she says happily.

I smile and pat her head, as Joey goes to Rachel.

"And hey, you need anything, you can always come to Joey. me, Chandler, and Rose live across the hall. And they are away a lot." He says, comforting Rachel and at the same time flirting with her.

I grab a nearby newspaper and smack him on the back of the head.

"Joey, stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day!" Monica scolds him.

Joey's wincing and rubbing the back of his head, pouting "What, like there's a rule or something?"

The door buzzes and my brother answers.

"Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound." He says.

"It really is," I agree.

A voice comes through, "It's, uh, it's Paul."

Monica stands up from the coffee table, "Buzz him in!"

Joey looks at her, confused, "Who's Paul?"

"Paul the Wine Guy, Paul?" Ross asks her.

"Maybe," Monica answers hesitantly.

"Wait. Your 'not a real date' tonight is with Paul the Wine Guy?" Joey asks.

I look at them, slightly confused.

"_I think I may have missed a conversation while I was at school"_

"He finally asked you out?" Ross asks, excited.

"Yes!" Monica answers, even more excited.

"Ooh- "my brother starts.

"This is a dear diary moment," I finish sarcastically.

Monica then turns to Rachel, "Rach, wait, I can cancel..."

"Please, no, go, that'd be fine," Rachel reassures her.

Then Monica turns to Ross, "Are, are you okay? I mean, do you want me to stay?"

Ross chokes up, "That'd be good..."

"Really?!" Monica says, horrified.

Ross then grins, "No, go on! It's Paul the Wine Guy!"

There is a knock on the door and Monica goes to answer it, revealing Paul! As Monica greets him and introduces him to us, she turns to find us all lined up by the door, looking at them.

We all gave a chorus of greetings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," my brother says.

"Paul was it?" I ask.

Monica shows Paul in and goes to change quickly, everyone disperses around the room. Ross is talking to Rachel very awkwardly, as my brother and I come up to them.

"Anyway, if you don't feel like being alone tonight, the boys and Rose are coming over to help me put together my new furniture," Ross suggests.

My brother deadpans, "Yes, and we're very excited about it."

Joey winces next to me and I sigh.

"Well, actually thanks, but I think I'm just gonna hang out here tonight." Rachel rejects the invitation.

Joey turns to Phoebe, "Hey Pheebs, you wanna help?"

"Oh, I wish I could, but I don't want to," she says honestly, making me chuckle.

"Alright boys, let's go, the sooner we start the sooner we finish," I urge the boys out the door, "come on, move it!"

Hours later, we are at Ross' apartment putting together furniture. Joey and my brother are doing a bookcase and Ross is… actually, I have no idea what he is trying to build, and I am putting together a table.

"Done with the bookcase!" Joey declares.

"All finished!" My brother declares as well.

"That's nice," I mumble, uninterested while trying to finish the table.

Ross comes out of the kitchen with a can of beer, "This was Carol's favorite beer. She always drank it out of the can, I should have known."

I roll my eyes, "Lots of women drink out of the can Ross."

"Ross, let me ask you a question. She got the furniture, the stereo, the good TV- what did you get?" Joey asks.

"You guys," Ross answers with no hesitation.

I snort at his answer as my brother gasps, "Oh, God."

"You got screwed." Joey agrees

"Royally" I add in

"Oh my God!" My brother says

A while later, I find myself sitting on the floor against the plant basket thing, listening to Ross complain.

"You know what the scariest part is? What if there's only one woman for everybody, y' know? I mean what if you get one woman- and that's it? Unfortunately, in my case, there was only one woman- for her..." Ross rants.

Joey stops him, as he comes out of the kitchen with three cans of beers, "What are you talking about? 'One woman'? That's like saying there's only one flavor of ice cream for you. Lemme tell you something, Ross. There's lots of flavors out there. There's Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough, and Bing! Cherry Vanilla. You could get 'em with Jimmies, or nuts, or whipped cream! This is the best thing that ever happened to you! You got married, you were, like, what, eight? Welcome back to the world! Grab a spoon!"

"I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny," Ross says, confused.

"Stay out of my freezer!" My brother warns him.

A bit later, Ross is sitting by the window in between the curtains, still complaining, my brother is sitting on the floor leaning against cardboards, Joey is leaning against the countertop, and I am laying on the carpet, dozing off.

"Grab a spoon. Do you know how long it's been since I've grabbed a spoon? Do the words 'Billy, don't be a hero' mean anything to you?" Ross says scornful, "Y'know, here's the thing. Even if I could get it together enough to- to ask a woman out... who am I gonna ask?" he gazes out the window.

I fell asleep on the floor, and I vaguely feel someone carrying me on their back, before knocking out again. Next morning, I wake up on the sofa bed in the living room of my brother's apartment in my uniform. Joey strolls in and notices me awake.

"Good morning, Shorty," he greets, "Chandler says to get dressed so that we can have breakfast at Monica's."

I nod dumbly and make my way to my brother's closet where all my clothes are off in a corner since it is not much. I grab another uniform and go to the bathroom to bathe. Soon Joey and I go to Monica's, to see my brother already there sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looks up.

"Good morning Rosie," my brother greets me.

I just wave, too sleepy to complain about that nickname and yawn.

"Sleep well last night?" he asks, going back to reading.

"Decent I guess," I shrug.

I go to the kitchen and grab a freshly made pop tart, and make myself some chocolate milk. When Rachel comes out of her room as my brother puts away the paper, I am almost done eating, she decides to make coffee.

"_O__h boy"_

When she is done making it, I transfer myself to the sofa to lay down and get at least five more minutes of sleep while she serves it to Joey and my brother. I like my sleep.

"Isn't this amazing? I mean, I have never made coffee before in my entire life." Rachel says, excited.

"That is amazing." My brother says, surprised.

"Congratulations," Joey praises her. "Listen, while you're on a roll if you feel like you gotta make like a Western omelet or something..." I believe my brother and him take a sip and immediately regret it. "Although actually, I'm really not that hungry..."

I chuckle as Monica comes out of her bedroom, as I am closing my eyes, and we all say good morning to her. I hear the door open and close again, then a chorus of hi Paul.

"_I guess she slept with him"_

I hear the front door open and the trio of doofus' move the table to see what is happening at the door.

"Careful with the table~" I warn.

I guess she comes back in and closes the door.

"That wasn't a real date?! What the hell do you do on a real date?" Joey asks.

"Shut up and put my table back." Monica snaps slightly.

I hear them do so.

"All right, kids, I gotta get to work and take my lovely sister to school. If I don't input those numbers... it doesn't make much of a difference..." he says as he pats the sofa, telling me to get up.

I reluctantly get up and stand by the door with my brother.

"So, like, you guys all have jobs?" Rachel asks, curious.

"Yeah, we all have jobs, except Rose. See, that's how we buy stuff." Monica says as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I'm a high school student," I mention while raising my hand a bit.

"Yeah, I'm an actor," Joey adds in.

"Wow! Would I have seen you in anything?" Rachel says, impressed.

"I doubt it. Mostly regional work." He responds, waving it off.

"Oh wait, wait, unless you happened to catch the Reruns' production of Pinocchio," Monica mentions, making me smile at that memory.

"Look, Geppetto, I'm a real live boy," I say, mocking Joey, making my brother laugh.

"I will not take this abuse," Joey says as he stands up to open the door and leave.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I apologize, then look at my brother, then he smirks.

"Once I was a wooden boy, a little wooden boy..." my brother sings and dances out of the apartment.

I follow him laughing. Oh, that woke me up a bit. No surprise quizzes today, which was nice. Just the occasional mocking of one of my mom's book. Now I know how my brother felt in middle school. Anyways, no detentions today, so overall school was decent today aside from the homework. I go home and relax, then do those dreaded assignments.

A few hours later my brother and Joey come in as I do my math homework.

"Hey Shorty, how long have you been home?" Joey asks, as soon as he spots me in the middle of the living room doing homework on the floor.

"Well let's see, it's what? 5 pm now? About 2 hours now." I respond, looking at the wall clock, then look at my brother, "oh brother dear, ya know math, right?"

He looks distraught for a bit, "I am acquainted with that subject," he walks to me and squats down, looking over my homework, "what do you need, kid?"

I show him the equations, "This."

He scans over it, then shows me.

"How come you never ask me for help?" Joey whines and pouts.

My brother and I pause, then stare at him, then I look at my brother with an 'is he serious?' look.

"Joey, do you even remember what you did in high school?" my brother asks.

Joey opens his mouth to say something.

"Apart from partying and the sex," I cut in

He closes it and walks off to his room, pouting.

My brother and I chuckle.

"Anyways…" my brother continues explaining my homework.

Overall it was an okay day.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review~! I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	2. The One with the Sonogram at the End

The One with the Sonogram at the End

As usual, we are at Central Perk discussing our day or some random topic, tonight's topic is apparently sex.

"What you guys don't understand is, for us, kissing is as important as any part of it," Monica explains

"Yeah, right!" Joey scoffs slightly smiling but then stops" Y'serious?"

"Oh, yeah!" Phoebe says agreeing with Monica

"Everything you need to know is in that first kiss." Rachel, who is supposed to be working, explains further

"Absolutely." Monica agrees

I just nod along half paying attention and the other half doing my homework on the coffee table on the floor near my brother's feet.

"Yeah, I think for us, kissing is pretty much like an opening act, y' know? I mean it's like the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before Pink Floyd comes out." My brother disagrees and explains why while gesturing to himself and the other two men.

"Yeah, and-and it's not that we don't like the comedian, it's that-that... that's not why we bought the ticket." Ross agrees and adds in his two cents

"The problem is, though, after the concert's over, no matter how great the show was, you girls are always looking for the comedian again, y' know? I mean, we're in the car, we're fighting traffic... basically just trying to stay awake." My brother explains further

"_it makes sense but still it would be nice if they still tried"_

"Yeah, well, word of advice: Bring back the comedian. Otherwise, next time you're gonna find yourself sitting at home, listening to that album alone." Rachel says, and Monica gives her a high five.

Joey leans in towards me "Are we still talking about sex?" he whispers

I nod "yep" still working on the assignment

Next day came along. After school, I dropped my things at my brother's apartment and went to Monica's. I went in to see Monica cleaning the apartment and Rachel setting up a lasagna.

"Hello?" I greeted confused

"Hi Rose" Rachel smiles

"sit and don't make a mess" Monica orders while pointing at the sofa

I speed walk pass her to the sofa "yes ma'am!"

I sit in the middle and turn on the tv

"_Maybe they need help?"_

"um Mon, do you need help?" I hesitantly ask

She pauses making me tense up "yes, can you make sure that Rachel does the lasagna correctly?"

"Hey!" Rachels whines "I won't mess it up!"

I quickly go to the kitchen and I notice that she is wearing her ring

"Rachel put that ring away, its gonna fall in the lasagna" I scold her

"no, it won't, I'll be careful" she assures me

"uh huh" I sigh and help her place the noodles

A couple of hours later, I managed to convince Monica to stop cleaning and teach me how to bake cookies and a bit later Joey showed up because of the smell of the baked cookies along with my brother

"so, this is where ya were" my brother notices me decorating the cookies

"Hi, brother!" I look at him and grin

My brother stands next to me, watching me decorate

"you made these?" he asks gesturing at the batch of cookies

I grin more "ya wanna try one?" I pick up a decorated cookie and give it to him

He takes a bite out of it and his eyes widen "oh wow"

"are they good?" Joey asks taking a cookie himself and eating it

He lets out a moan and takes another one…well more like several

"hey! Don't take em all Joey!" I smack his hand away from taking more "bad Joey"

Joey pouts "Chandler your sister is hitting me again!"

"Oh, hush you" I stick my tongue out at him

"good lord, I have become a parent" my brother grumbles

Phoebe walks in a bit later; I offer her one of my cookies and we all sit at the sofa to watch tv. Rachel goes to her room. Monica is back to cleaning the apartment even more chaotic than before. We were watching Three's Company until Phoebe turns it off saying that she already watched that episode. Monica takes Joey's drink out his hand forcefully

"_oh boy"_

I notice a little ball of paper on the end table and quickly grab it before Monica sees it. My brother looks at me confused

"what? Do you wanna wish you were dead?" I whisper to him showing him his ball of paper

He gets a look of realization and shakes his head taking the ball and stuffing it in his pocket. Monica comes around to aggressively fluff the pillow next to me. Phoebe notices

"She's already fluffed that pillow..." she says to us then turns to Monica" Monica, you know, you've already fluffed that- "Monica glares at her "-but, it's fine!"

"Look, I'm sorry, guys, I just don't wanna give them any more ammunition than they already have." Monica tries to explain her chaotic behaviour

"Yes, and we all know how cruel a parent can be about the flatness of a child's pillow." My brother comments sarcastically standing up to go to the window

"tell me about it" I add in sarcastically

"Monica- Hi! Um, Monica, you're scaring me. I mean, you're like, you're like all chaotic and twirly. And not-not in a good way." Phoebe says earning a look from Monica

"Yeah, calm down. You don't see Ross getting all chaotic and twirly every time they come." Joey tries to comfort her

"That's because as far as my parents are concerned, Ross can do no wrong. Y' see, he's the Prince. Apparently, they had some big ceremony before I was born. "Monica explains why while fixing up the dinner table

"_wow, what a family"_

"Ew, ew, ew, ew ew ew ew ew!" I hear my brother say repeatedly from the window

"What?" Monica runs to see what's wrong

"Ugly Naked Guy got a Thigh master!" he explains pointing outside in disgust

Everyone goes to see including me, but my brother quickly turns around and covers my eyes before I could see

"not you" he says guiding me back to the sofa

"aw" I whine "I wanna see!"

"no, you have been traumatized enough by us" he counters sitting me back down

I pout and cross my arms like a child. He crosses his arms as well giving me a stern look.

"Has anybody seen my engagement ring?" Rachel asks coming out of her room about to panic

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Phoebe responds as if it was the most obvious thing

"Oh God, oh God, oh God oh God oh God oh God..." Rachel starts to frantically look through the cushions of the sofa

"no, don't touch that" Phoebe warns her quietly

Monica looks ready to kill someone. Rachel starts to rant about how she has to return the ring tomorrow. Monica urges us to help her find it before she wrecks her apartment looking for it

"Alright, when'd 'ya have it on last?" Joey asks looking around

"Doy! Probably right before she lost it!" Phoebe responds

"we don't get a lot of 'doy' these days huh brother?" I ask my brother leaning against the back of the sofa

"we really don't" he agrees, leaning on one arm on top of the fridge

"I know I had it this morning, and I know I had it when I was in the kitchen with..." Rachel recalls while walking to the kitchen and stands in front of the ready lasagna

"…Dinah?" my brother and I ask at the same time earning a look from Joey

Yeah us talking at the same time and finishing each other sentences freaks him out

"Ohhhhh, don't be mad..." a look of realization crosses Rachel's eyes

"You didn't." Monica is angry

"Oh, I am sorry..." Rachel apologizes

"I gave you one job!" Monica picks up the glass pan and looks under it then looks at me "you were supposed to keep her from messing up!"

"oi I tried; she wouldn't listen" I defend myself

"hey hey don't go blaming my sister" my brother comes to stand in front of me defensively

"Oh but look how straight those noodles are!" Rachel tries to defend herself miserably

"Now, Monica" my brother began, walking closer to the table

"you know that's not how you look for an engagement ring in a lasagna…" I finish, walking closer as well

"I just... can't do it." Monica puts down the pan giving up

"Boys? We're going in." my brother declares

Him, Joey, Phoebe, and I start scavenging through the lasagna when there's a knock on the door. I hear Ross' voice, but I ignore whatever conversation they are having until I hear Carol is pregnant. We all look up then Phoebe shouts near my ear that she found the ring startling me a little.

I clean my hands while they talk when Joey looks at me and hands me a fork. I look at the spoon then at him then at the ruined lasagna then back at him and he nods

"_screw it"_

I grab the spoon making him grin widely and we both sit down to eat the lasagna. They all look at us

"what?" I ask oblivious of their conversation

"Well, this is still ruined, right?" Joey asks taking a big chunk of the lasagna and eating it

Hours later at Central Perk, Monica told us how dinner with her parents went and boy am I glad at least my mom doesn't treat me like that. I sit on the floor by the coffee table as usual while they talk, half listening half trying not to fall asleep. Phoebe mentioned her twin which surprised Rachel since she didn't know. Then Rachel starts kicking us out to clean and close the coffee shop when Monica asks my brother if the same happens with our family.

"well no, they ignored us both equally" he explains while lightly shaking me to get up

I reach up to him and mumble "carry me, brother"

He sighs and helps me get on his back

"We did have an imaginary friend at one point though" I recall holding onto him

"who our parents actually preferred…" he adds on adjusting his hold on me

Next day came along. I managed to avoid trouble at school once again woohoo! Got a lot of homework instead so that's the downside.

"_I think Ross had the baby thing today, I wonder if he went"_

I got home, dropped off my things on the sofa, and went to Monica's. At her apartment, I decided to take over her sofa.

"Oh, so comfy!" I sigh happily closing my eyes for a well-deserved nap.

I get woken up by someone poking my cheek

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Joey, she bites" I hear my brothers voice

The poking continued, I timed it and turn my head as soon as the poking finger got close and bite it hard

"ow ow ow ow ow ow" Joey yelps repeatedly "let go please ow"

"told ya," my brother says with a laugh

I let Joey's finger go and stare at him

"bad Rose" Joey scolds while holding his finger close to his chest "bad" I shrug

The others come in and Ross pops something into the VHS. He told us that he went to the thing with Carol and Susan. By this time, I was already sitting up on the sofa.

"huh" I tilt my head "brother doesn't it like something is about to attack the Enterprise?"

"y' know you're right" he agrees, earning an exasperated look from Ross

"You know, if you tilt your head to the left, and relax your eyes, it kinda looks like an old potato," Phoebe mentions with a head tilt

"Then don't do that, alright?" Ross scolds her

"Okay!" she responds sitting up straight

Ross goes over to Monica who is at the verge of crying to which he notices. Afterwards, I hear Rachel talking on the phone

"Hi, Mindy. Hi, it-it's Rachel. Yeah, I'm fine. I-I saw Barry today. Oh, yeah, yeah he-he told me. No, no, it's okay. I hope you two are very happy, I really do. Oh, oh, and Mind, y' know, if-if everything works out, and you guys end up getting married and having kids- and everything- I just hope they have his old hairline and your old nose." She slams the phone down hanging up

"wow brutal, good job" I give her a thumbs up

"Okay, I know it was a cheap shot, but I feel so much better now." She walks over to us with a slight skip in her step and a grin.

I chuckle

"_finally one drama is over!"_

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless you are into that ;)**

**If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask them in the reviews or if you are shy and don't want others to see your question you can pm me. I'll happily answer your questions :D**


End file.
